I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game calls that produce sounds with internal reeds. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable game calls of the type employing reed-contacting apparatus for varying pitches and sounds produced by the call. Known prior art is classified in United States Patent Class 446, Subclasses 205-208.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized by those skilled in the hunting arts that various game animals can be attracted by hunters that emulate various natural sounds. For example, various duck calls are well known in the hunting arts. Some game calls, such as turkey calls, emulate the sounds of the game with wooden pieces that are frictionally, rubbed together properly to produce desired sounds. Other calls use vibrating reeds that generate sound when the user properly blows through a mouthpiece.
There are many mouth operated, game calls which include an internal reed that responds to air blown through the mouthpiece. In these game calls, a reed is held on a reed holder in the call, and the reed vibrates when the hunter blows air through the call proximate the reed. The tone or pitch of a typical game call can be adjusted by changing the dimensions or characteristics of the reed. For example, higher pitched sounds can be produced by changing to a reed of a smaller length.
Different animals require sounds varying in intensity, pitch and duration. A suitable game call must be able to produce sounds appropriate for the age, sex, or size of the target game. For example, sounds made by a deer fawn are different from those of a doe, and both are different from those made by a buck. An even greater range in pitch and tone is required to simulate sounds over a variety of animal genus and species. For example, a duck “quack” requires a relatively high pitch, while an elk call requires a much lower pitch.
Some prior art calls vary their sounds with movable, internal structures that variably contact and pressure the internal reed structure. Sound-modifying structures can be disposed within the call, such as a reed stop. Some known duck calls employ a moving slide that has one end inside the call to abut the reed. The slide can be moved back and forth to change the tone of the call. Mechanical pressure may be applied to a reed at selected, variable locations along the reed body to vary the effective vibrating length of the reed. Since the vibrating length of the reed determines the pitch of the sounds made, varying the reed contact point with an internal, mechanical contact produces various diverse sound variations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,451 issued Jul. 10, 1990 discloses an adjustable game call with a vibrating reed that is externally adjustable. Optional resonance tubes may be applied to the device to alter the volume of the resonance chamber to increase the variety of game sounds that may be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,039 issued Jul. 1, 1997 shows a game call, specifically a deer grunt call, that includes an internal reed that generates sound in response to passing air. Tuning clips that can be removably installed into the mouthpiece limit the effective vibrating length of the reed, and thus vary the sound of the call. Each tuning clip can include a U-shaped portion that fits snugly over the rim of the mouthpiece, a shank or shaft that extends a predetermined distance axially into the mouthpiece, and a transverse, T-shaped reed stop at the distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,794 issued Apr. 25, 2000 discloses an adjustable game call with a contact that deflects the free end of a vibrating reed to vary the tone produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,357 issued Aug. 22, 2000 shows an adjustable game call comprising a reed-contacting, sound adjustment structure for varying the sounds emitted from the game call. The game call has a housing rotatably engaged with a reed assembly, such that rotation of the reed assembly relative to the housing causes the sound adjustment structure to exert a varied force upon the internal, sound producing reed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,473 issued Jul. 4, 2006 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,492 issued Aug. 1, 2006 show adjustable-tone deer calls with an internal reed. A metal slider disposed internally can be displaced longitudinally by the user to adjust the effective dimensions of the vibrating reed to vary the sound generated.
Notwithstanding the above, there still exists a need for a readily portable, reed-type game call that is readily adjustable by the hunter to produce a wide variety of tones, pitches and sounds. The device must be easily adjustable in the field, while preserving the basic reed configuration and tone. Externally displaceable elements are ideal as they are actuated quickly and simply. Such a call should be easily broken down and field stripped, for the possible change of internal components, such as reeds, and for periodic cleaning and maintenance.